


Origins

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Hunting Under a Blood Moon [1]
Category: Grimm, Supernatural
Genre: Dean feels lonely, M/M, Nick rescues Dean, Slightly case fic, Wesen confuse Dean, dean just got out of purgator, firs meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: Dean is fresh out of Purgatory and is feeling lonely after multiple fights with Sam. So, he takes a hunt in Portland to clear his head. The problem is that Dean mistakes a Wesen for a shifter and it throws off his game. While he's trying to fight it off, he's rescued by Portland's resident Grimm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a crossover thought then it turned into a ship. Then it turned into a ship of adorable headcanons about them. So, here you go, what I like to call Winhardt (sounds like Win Heart).
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

**_Not too long ago, some awestruck hunters at one of Jody’s new Hunter Gatherings asked Sam how the great Dean Winchester finally escaped hunter-life and settled down. Sam had made sure to tell them that his brother may be settled but he was far from done hunting. After that, the younger Winchester happily told the story of how his brother come back from Purgatory and had fallen head over heels for a scrappy little Grimm._ **

~*~–z–~*~

Frustration was not a new emotion for Dean but having long-term frustration at Sam was. He felt hurt and angry at his brother’s relaxed life choices. They should never had gotten separated from each other over something as stupid as their current fight but Dean felt a little betrayed that his brother hadn’t looked for him. The fact that Sam chose a girl over him hurt pretty bad too but his self-conscious could not help butting in that at least it was not a demon again this time.

Still, this whole situation was making it hard to think, hard to hunt. Dean hated to admit it but he was feeling so out of sorts that he wasn’t even sure what he was hunting here in Portland. From the vague accounts he had heard, it was starting to sound a little like a shifter or maybe a skinwalker given how people claimed the guy had animal-like features.

Dean coughed and loosened his tie as he slumped down onto the hotel bed. He sighed and kicked off his shoes, he was done playing detective today. It had been a close call as he had almost run into actual detectives on the case. That never went well.

Dean yawned as he collapsed backwards onto the bed. His tired green eyes slowly fluttered closed as he sank into the soft mattress. He needed a couple hours sleep before he went out hunting tonight.

–z–

Dean huffed out a breath into the cold hair as he made sure he had his silver rounds. His gun secure, he grabbed his silver knife before shutting Baby’s trunk. He rolled his shoulders before heading into the thick Portland woods.

He moved in an only semi-confident prowl. The woods were not a shifter’s usual place of residence and it was throwing him off. None of this hunt seemed right really but Dean was trying not to focus on that.

The journey into the dark woods had started off well and had continued along that way but that’s what bothered Dean. Usually by this point the monster noticed he was here and made its intentions clear. Had his rattled brain gotten this wrong?

His thoughts were cut short as a fast-moving mass of bulking muscle slammed into him from behind. The impact sent him flying a few feet, his favorite gun getting thrown from his grip. He hissed in discomfort as he watched his pistol clatter across the dark ground.

Still winded and knowing that it was lost to him currently, he quickly rolled on to his back and drew his blade. He sneered and slashed out just as a lizard-looking man lunged at him. His eyes widened as the monster bared its short, jagged teeth at him, long forked tongue whipping out as it snarled. Dean’s blade collided with its palm as it bore down on him.

Hunter and monster alike were stunned slightly when the knife barely cut through the heavy scales on the thing’s hand. Dean’s heart hammered as there was no burning reaction and the only side effect seemed to piss the creature off. Having the wrong tools of the trade threw Dean’s mindset off and he was unprepared as the overly-strong lizard-man smacked the blade from his stunned hand.

A cry of agony ripped from Dean’s throat as the monster quickly sank its sharp teeth into his arm.  As distracting as the pain was, it seemed to settle his rattled mind. He got his fighting spirit back as he tried to kick the thing off of him. Though, sadly, it had little effect due to the close quarters and the creature’s massive bulk.

The hunter felt like the thing was just about to rip a massive chunk out of his arm when suddenly there was a dark blur in the corner of his eye. Everything next seemed to happen so quickly. The blur moved closer and seconds later Dean was splattered with a spray of icy blood. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched a dark-haired man pull back the duel-bladed axe that had just sliced through the monster’s head.

Dean watched in stunned amazement how the creature shifted from lizard-man back into a normal human. Its jagged teeth gone now, the disembodied head fell from Dean’s arm to the forest floor. He could only lay there and blink because that’s not how shifters worked!

“Are you okay?” A soft but confident voice asked him as his savior knelt beside him. Dean flushed as he finally focused on the dark-haired beauty kneeling beside him.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll live.” Dean growled, trying to get his composure back. The smaller man seemed unaffected by his gruffness while reaching for the massive bleeding bite in Dean’s arm.

“That’s a bad bite.” The smaller hunter commented unhappily, “You better let me take you to get it taken care of.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” Dean grumbled as he tried to pull his arm back but the little guy was freakishly strong.

“Skalengeck bites can get bad infections if not cleaned with proper herbs. Just let me take you back to the spice shop to get you fixed up.” The black-haired hunter smiled gently, voice soothing and pleading. Dean found himself swallowing thickly and nodded slowly. His agreement put a soft sparkle in the other hunter’s eyes.

“Detective Nick Burkhardt. You a Grimm too? That’s some pretty hardy looking gear.” The black-haired heart-throb greeted kindly as applied pressure to the heavily bleeding animal bite.

The title of Detective in front of the smaller man’s name had alarm bells sounding in Dean’s head. He was a wanted man again after all. It may be too dark for the guy to see him right now but he’d probably recognize the name.

“Dean Rudd.” It was really a half-assed attempt at a name but just staring at this guy had Dean feeling like his brain was melting, “I’m a Hunter.”

“Hunter? Sorry, but I think he’s out of season.” Nick chuckled and gathered Dean’s weapons before he slowly led Dean back to his car. Dean was a bit freaked about leaving Baby behind but he’d come back for her later.

“So, what’s a Grimm? And just what kind of shifter was that freakin’ thing?!”

–z–

The drive over had been an extremely weird, enlightening experience. Grimm and Hunter alike found out about a complete separate world of monsters that they did not know of before. Still, their shared horror stories had caused quite a bonding experience by the time they got to the spice shop.

Dean actually found himself a bit jealous of this Grimm. The guy had a support group to help him research and fight these ‘Wesen’ creatures. Not only that, but it seemed that Nick had a home base at this spice shop with a trained apothecary. Said apothecary was a wonderfully sweet woman named Rosalee that happily cleaned Dean up before Nick had bought his new friend a super late dinner.

It was almost dawn when Nick drove Dean back to the Impala. Something lonely twisted in Dean’s gut as he sat in Baby’s driver’s seat. Nick was leaning on the window and commenting on how nice a car Dean had.

“It was nice meeting you, Dean.” Nick said sweetly, that seemed to be the default emotion with this guy. Which was totally weird because the guy was a vicious little scrapper.

“Yeah, you too, man.” Dean gave the Grimm a nod, “Thanks for the save earlier. And the patch job.”

“No problem.” Nick gave a soft laugh, making his bright eyes sparkle, “Maybe, just next time you’re around Portland, leave the Wesen hunting to the Grimm. Sound good?” There was more worry and playful jest than mock in Nick’s tone so Dean didn’t feel offence. He actually smirked at the shorter man.

“Yeah, I think I can live with that.” Dean smiled sadly as he shook Nick’s hand, he found he really didn’t want to leave the guy. He had left too many people recently and it seemed kinda comfy hunting here in Portland. No, that was a foolish thought. Portland didn’t need a Hunter if it already had a resident Grimm. “Take care, Man. Call me if you ever have an issue that ain’t Grimm related.”

“You too, Dean. If something doesn’t fit your books, give me a call. It might be one of mine.” And with that they released hands. Dean instantly felt cold once he let go.

Stuffing it down, Dean gave Nick a goodbye salute before driving off. Something sank in him as he saw the Grimm waving in his rearview mirror. He’d have to come visit Portland again some time.

~*~End~*~


End file.
